Avalon Vs Amarilla
by Kia Vane
Summary: Avalon is accepted by everyone except for Amarilla & she wishes to expose his true nature to everyone. However, Palladium is against this & believes nothing of the sort of this new teacher who says he shares his passion for magical plants. Slight Avalon/Palladium but unless I get reviews with ideas on what to do next, they will not be together.


"I had no idea you shared my passion for magical flowers" Professor Palladium "My! Look at this. We found the golden mercury fly trap. I've been looking for one of these, they're quite rare" Palladium was far into the plant to notice that Professor Avalon said he was walking over to another area to look for something. "Where's that plant?" he sounded annoyed.

Professor Avalon was about to taunt the plant, however, someone walked towards him before he could. "What is such a young fairy doing out here all alone?" Professor Avalon asked he knew this was Palladium's top student and that she loved Palladium's work a lot. "Oh, um, just pretend you didn't see me" she looked like she was up to something, well she was, she didn't tell anyone where she was going, and she knew she would get in trouble. "Why? I won't say anything about you being out here without authorization" he knew she was hiding from anyone in order to get away.

It was considered breaking the rules, but, he needed her to leave before he could do anything. "Why don't we walk together looking at the plants? That way you can't get in trouble if someone knew you were out here" Professor Avalon said to the girl "Why? You don't like plants" she knew he wasn't interested in plants; he never liked her reading about plants or anything to relate to them.

"I found this beautiful plant over here, look" he said as he walked her to face the poisonous northsithea, though she wouldn't go near it, he tried to push her towards it, but, it attacked him first making him blinded by the poison "Palladium I've been hit by the poisonous northsithea" and he stumbled passing out, Amarilla looked at the plant stepping back slowly, but, before she could move out of the way it hit her in the eyes too. She quickly put her hands up to block her face and tried to rub it out, but, it was only rubbing it in more.

Stumbling off to the side, she fell behind some bushes, she couldn't risk getting caught by anyone, and now she had a problem. What was Professor Avalon doing out here anyways and with Professor Palladium. She couldn't think as laid against the warm, yet, cool ground, her body hidden from view.

The sun was going down rapidly and Palladium had to make haste with the potion that will save Avalon. Does it really take a Pixie that long to get a drop from the flower of life? It only took him less than a minute to brew the potion and measuring out enough so that he won't give Avalon an overdose. Palladium knew that Amarilla never trusted Avalon from the start and even though that would put doubts in his mind, he simply ignored it or if he did not, Avalon could die then and there.

He lifted Avalon's head a little and brought the potion to Avalon's lips; he accepted the potion and drank it. Palladium held his breath and waited to see if the potion worked, he could hear his heart hammering in his chest. "Oh where am I?" Avalon groaned and touched his head. Palladium wanted to cry tears of joy, but he was an adult, and a teacher at that.

"It appears that my antidote worked. You're alive!" Palladium said and threw the cup behind his back. "Palladium you're a true friend and I am deeply grateful to you." Avalon said. "I'm glad you're okay. I'm really am!" He blushed while saying it. His smile and blush fell when Avalon asked "Where's the girl?" he knew he could have let her die, but, there would be no point if he couldn't gain her trust first. Once her trust would be gained, everything else would be easier.

"Amarilla, your student, she was out there when the plant attacked" Avalon said making Palladium realize he felt faint magical energy while out there. "Are you sure she is still out there? Then we must hurry before it's too late" he now wished he would have done it sooner and rushed out of the room using magic as a portal while Avalon stayed where he was.

"Amarilla, Amarilla where are you?" Palladium called out as he looked around, however, he knew that if she was in any real danger that she wouldn't be able to call out to him. Amarilla had enough willpower that allowed her to be able to stand, even though her body would say otherwise, or the fact that her mind would be almost shut down. Amarilla was a stubborn child, stubborn yet creatively smart, and she hardly lied about much. Not saying she didn't lie, but, she didn't lie as much as others normally did.

Standing there against the tree, more like leaning against it, she couldn't hardly stand, and wasn't sure how or why she was able to at this very moment. The poison was kicking in very strongly and it affected her completely. Soon she would die, she knew that, but, she wasn't a believer in death. So she would feel like if death did claim her, she would just sleep forever, and never wake. That's how she saw it as.

Palladium searched all over, but, if he would stop feeling her magic energy levels it would just mean she was unconscious, or even possibly worse.


End file.
